just beneath the surface
by denytheworld
Summary: there's more to their relationship than what meets the eye.50 sentences. zosan


set; beta  
notes; first zosan! yeeeaaah...

#1 - Walking

Walking with a broken leg was not a task easily accomplished and for Black Leg Sanji, it was also _extremely_ humiliating; the damn marimo had wisely kept his silence.

#2 - Waltz

When Nami wanted to win, nothing less was acceptable - especially when there was prize moneyinvolved. Still, why did he have to dance with this stupid love-love cook?!

#3 - Wishes

Sometimes, Zoro did get tired of everything - _especially_ Sanji and his _stupid_ antics; he just wishes that pervert would _get_ it already.

#4 - Wonder

After a few months of nonstop drunken sex - where he wasn't nearly half as drunk as Sanji had assumed - Zoro wonders when he'll have the nerve to do this the proper way.

#5 - Worry

Sanji worries about him, always, because the cook knows, no matter how strong he is physically, Zoro had never been able to truly let go.

#6 - Whimsy

There was something more than just whimsy and playfulness in Luffy's eyes when he leers at them, "Now _hug_. Captain's orders..."

#7 - Waste/Wasteland

The carnage was not something he wanted to see, but when one booted foot nudges him far too tenderly and a voice, even softer yet still firm, demands, "Get up, cook." He does.

#8 - Whiskey and Rum

"S-see, _I _can _so_ handle my alc- " _thump_. Zoro sighs and picks the far too stubborn blond up from the floor. _Right_.

#9 - War

Something as trivial as who broke Nami-san's mug should have been overlooked when they were facing a _war_, but this was Sanji and Zoro they were talking about.

#10 - Weddings

Vivi's wedding had been beautiful and the Straw Hats had relished the chance to visit an old friend (even _if_ they had to wear disguises), in fact, everything had been going spectacularly - until Sanji somehow caught the bouquet.

#11 - Birthday

"Happy birthday," was the mumbled greeting and in short order, a poorly-wrapped box was shoved into his chest before the swordsman stalked off; if he hadn't been told by Nami-swan that the swordsman had even accepted her (exorbitant) premium interest rate to afford this gift... "Thanks, marimo."

#12 - Blessing

So, after much difficulty and turmoil, Zoro came to terms with his temporary female state; Nami had been right, Sanji was much easier to get along with now.

#13 - Bias

It frustrated him to no end, seeing Sanji take the side of anything vaguely attractive that had a pair of breasts; but because Zoro actually _did_ have a working understanding of what love is, bore with it.

#14 - Burning

When Perona, that _beautiful b-b-b-bi-bit-_ damn it, he just can't insult a lady!, leaps at his marimo and _wasn't _sidestepped or even _ignored_, Sanji burned.

#15 - Breathing

Sanji didn't like to cuddle but with Zoro wrapped around him as he was now, he didn't mind so very much.

#16 - Breaking

Every person had a breaking point, some were just closer to the surface than others. _Zoro_'s was deceptively far yet much more tangible than he had expected.

#17 - Belief

That unflinching _faith _Zoro has in _everything,_ Sanji wonders if he'll ever be so sure of himself, of_them_.

#18 - Balloon

Zoro looked on in abject horror as Sanji returned with three balloon swords; he didn't_really_ expect him to take those when he had three perfectly good swords right - "For you."

#19 - Balcony

Climbing up the ivy to reach Princess Zora's balcony to serenade her was supposed to be a romantic gesture; the previously male Princess begged to differ.

#20 - Bane

"Bane of my fucking existence," Sanji grumbles at him, but the broth he feeds him tells him otherwise.

#21 - Quiet

When Sanji got deathly quiet like this, no matter how tired or busy he was in his training, Zoro ambles by and gives the cook a jarring shove into the ocean - the water will do him some good.

#22 - Quirks

It wasn't like Zoro wasn't _interested_ in women, Sanji tries to explain one night to _Luffy,_ of all people, he just chooses not to notice! His captain looks away but chose not to comment, and for a moment, Sanji wonders if he's missing something.

#23 - Question

Zoro had never doubted himself since Kuina, so once he decides that he wanted Sanji, he didn't stop to question.

#24 - Quarrel

When neither man so much as glanced at the other for a week, Nami had taken matters into her own hands; grabbing one by the collar and the other by the front of his shirt, she swung them together with unexpected strength, "START A FIGHT OR GET OFF THIS SHIP!"

#25 - Quitting

Trying to get Sanji to stop smoking - no matter how much Nami promised to lower his debt by - just wasn't worth it, Zoro decides.

#26 - Jump

Zoro didn't hesitate and jumps when he's told to, Sanji sighed happily, what a good puppy...

#27 - Jester

The stupid cook was an idiot even in sleep, Zoro decides; since when was he a puppy?

#28 - Jousting

Zoro liked jousting even if he was restricted to only _one pointy instrument of death to use_, if Sanji and Nami hadn't put their foot down, he would have easily convinced Luffy that a horse was what they needed onboard.

#29 - Jewel

The very, _very_ marked distaste for Bonney the swordsman had was because of the tomato juice. Nothing. Else.

#30 - Just

"If you hurt him..." he'd never been threatened by an eight year old girl, let alone in his dreams.

#31 - Smirk

There was something about that smirk that pushed him off the edge and that damned moss ball knew it and abused it too: on the ship, in the middle of battle, halfway through an argument (that Zoro was losing, of course), _while he was cooking - Sanji just couldn't say no._

#32 - Sorrow

They were separated now but he knew he was somewhere out there, probably on some island surrounded by beautiful women and being stupidly happy; Zoro was _not _happy about that and continued his training with renewed vigour.

#33 - Stupidity

Sanji stopped himself mid-rant; _just when had he cared enough about this bastard to start nagging at him?_

#34 - Serenade

He was _pissed off _- or rather, _she_ was pissed off. Either way, _Zoro_ sat up, stalked over to the lovesick fool outside his window and threw something, _anything_ outside: "SHUT THE HELL UP and STOP TREATING ME LIKE A WOMAN!"

#35 - Sarcasm

"Like I'd _ever_ waste my time on that shitty _ero-cook_." His words cut a lot deeper than his swords ever could.

#36 - Sordid

Zoro, still black and blue from his recent interlude with his temperamental cook, lies still in a heap on the floor and reflects on his mistake: he shouldn't have laughed.

#37 - Soliloquy

Sanji liked to talk, way too much - especially during sex. Which is motivation enough for Zoro to shut him up.

#38 - Sojourn

His time on Mihawk's island was _different _and Zoro would be lying if he said he hadn't liked it - but it wasn't where he wanted to be.

#39 - Share

It _was_ possible, on certain _occasions,_ for the two of them to spend a moment in tranquil silence, but then _marimo-head_ had to do something to ruin things.

#40 - Solitary

When Luffy disbands the crew, Zoro had been the last to leave. He had been alone before, but after years and years and years of _this... _A palm slides against his, warm and reassuring and Zoro inhales. He's not alone anymore.

#41 - Nowhere

After Mihawk, after Luffy, Zoro had nowhere left to go and so, he went somewhere else - All Blue.

#42 - Neutral (neutral jin, do nothing and wait)

Zoro hadn't been the very best of students when sensei had been talking about _chi_ and _jin_, but now as he watched Sanji and did nothing, he understood.

#43 - Nuance

It takes subtlety, discretion, _grace_ to impress him - things that Sanji was _sure_ the marimo didn't have, but then again, Mihawk must have taught him _something_ on that shitty island.

#44 - Near

Sanji was aware that Zoro's future wasn't his alone; there's a little girl and a proud swordsman taking up far too much space but he can make do with what he's given.

#45 - Natural

"It's _natural!_ Stupid cook!" Sanji's world was about to end - just _how_ did Nami-swan know?!

#46 - Horizon

The sun's rays glimmers blindingly over the calm waters and the two of them separated slowly, ready to greet the new day.

#47 - Valiant

Sanji had put up quite a valiant effort, really, Nami commended him for it, but Nami_always_ intended to collect. It wasn't money this time, but it was still worth it. "So," Nami narrowed obsidian eyes at the redfaced chef, "was I right?"

#48 - Virtuous

He hadn't expected his student to live a virtuous life, if a pirate even knew the meaning of the word, but when his errant student returns with one lecher in tow... He had had his reservations, but to see his disciple so happy, who was he to protest?

#49 - Victory

This passive battle they've engaged in for years culminated in victory - but for who, no one can really tell.

#50 - Defeat

His defeat, some decades later, by some dark, serious young woman wasn't a complete defeat - Zoro laughs, invites her home for dinner and looks forward to finally, finally having uninterrupted naps; Sanji smiles wistfully, some things just don't ever change.


End file.
